


Целый Стакан Тебя

by Faerydae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerydae/pseuds/Faerydae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек - профессиональный официант, и он не ходит на свидания. Стайлз нервничает и не может прекратить разбивать вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целый Стакан Тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод "Tall Glass of You" by tee_tee, который нынче по непонятным мне причинам удалён.

*  
\- Я смотрю, кто-то сегодня популярен.  
Дерек ловко уворачивается от сестры, намеренно задевшей поднос с напитками, который он аккуратно держит в одной руке. Даже не вздрогнув от этого неожиданного нападения, он уверенным движением отдводит поднос подальше от неё.  
\- Да что ты? - тихо говорит Дерек одним уголком губ, стараясь не привлекать внимания.  
Болтающий на работе официант никому не нравится, а удерживать на плаву наследие его родителей и так тяжело. Свадебная индустрия - один из главных поставщиков работы, и, если они хотят выжить, это и должно так оставаться.  
Не то чтобы Коре не наплевать на правила - или выгоду. («Это наш бизнес, Дер, как будто мы сами себя уволить можем!»). Дереку же кажется, что владельцы бизнеса тем более должны заботиться о хорошей репутации, и вообще-то ему уже надоело по этому поводу спорить, но…  
Сегодняшнее мероприятие особенно важно, больше даже, чем обычно. Дерек прекрасно помнит, как молодая пара, оба темноволосые и ослепительно улыбающиеся, молодые, совершенно влюблённые друг в друга пришли и - «нам порекомендовал вас друг, сказал, что вы лучшие!». Лора только ухмылялась, наблюдая, как зашкалил его перфекционизм.  
\- Не придуривайся, седьмой столик опять о тебе спрашивал, - рявкает Кора, как будто это он виноват в её потребности вмешиваться в его жизнь.  
\- И?  
\- И, без обид, но когда ты последний раз был на свидании?  
\- Я не знакомлюсь на работе, - Дерек сжимает зубы и заставляет себя улыбнуться, предлагая ещё бокал шампанского пожилой даме. Орава маленьких детей проносится мимо. - Это непрофессионально.  
Дереку не хочется показывать своё раздражение перед гостями, но он чувствует, как Лорино почти материнское недовольство его личной жизнью отражается на лице их младшей сестры. Держать брови в узде становится всё сложнее.  
\- Прекрати, Кора.  
Он не ходит на свидания с тех пор, как принял на себя руководство бизнесом. Четыре года, и это не предел. По вечерам у него едва хватает сил подрочить, не то что напоить вином и накормить ужином целого другого человека.  
И ему это не надо. У него есть работа. Его мама и папа им бы гордились. Вот что важно.  
Но его сёстрам необязательно об этом знать.  
\- Ой, Дерек, ну да ладно тебе! Ты не думаешь, что заслужил немножко развлечени…  
\- Кора, хватит!  
Он не собирается это делать.  
Не собирается обсуждать это на работе.  
Кроме того, ему нравится не девушка за седьмым столиком.  
\- Мне просто кажется, что хуже не будет, если ты дашь свой номер паре-другой клиентов, - нетерпеливо говорит Кора. - И она очень симпатичная.  
В этот же момент Дерек слышит позади грохот обрушившихся на пол подносов.  
Дерек вздыхает, а Кора вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть масштаб разрушений.  
Бойфренд девушки за ранее упомянутым седьмым столиком лежит на полу, растянувшись под кучей метала и декоративных растяжек.  
\- О боже, я… - Кора хлопает по своему лицу рукой и поспешно скрывается на кухне (во всяком случае, она знает, что в открытую смеятся над гостями неприлично). - Мне надо… Лора звала… мы потом поговорим!  
Дерек качает головой. Слабачка.  
Дерек профессионально работает официантом уже четыре года. Он подавал еду и напитки самым разным людям. Милым людям. Грубым людям. Тупым людям. Он повидал достаточно свадеб, правда. Он вообще много чего повидал. Но этот парень… Его раздражение немножко смягчается, пока он наблюдает безуспешные попытки парня подняться на ноги. Он напоминает оленёнка, пытающегося встать первый раз в жизни.  
\- Вы в порядке, сэр? - Дерек протягивает ему руку. Второй раз за сегодня он помогает этому парню подняться с пола. И это уж точно не первое его обрушение подносов. Плюс ещё пара бокалов, которые он снёс со стола, когда Дерек наливал шампанское. И тот раз, когда он, честное слово, впечатался прямо в стену на выходе из туалета. Этот парень уверенно лидирует в рейтинге его самых неуклюжих клиентов.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста! - парень шокированно смотрит на руку Дерека и часто-часто моргает. У него тёплые карие глаза и длинные тёмные ресницы.  
А, вот ещё что. Он также может победить в рейтинге его самых красивых клиентов.  
Парень хватается за его руку, и Дерек старается не встречаться с ним взглядом, поднимая с пола.  
\- Они как будто из ниоткуда… появились, - парень смеётся, почёсывая затылок. - В смысле, я уверен, что их там секунду назад не было?  
Дерек не может не вспомнить, как устанавливал здесь эти подносы как минимум полчаса назад.  
\- Как скажете.  
Он жалеет об этих словах как только парень издаёт удивлённое «ха».  
\- В смысле… - Дерек идёт на попятный.  
За четыре года он ни разу не был груб ни с одним клиентом, даже с мистером Гэрровитцем c его страстью к швырянию столовых приборов. Даже с миссис Хартли и происшествием со «слишком лёгкими хлебными палочками». Это всё чёртова Кора его завела.  
Парень же не виноват, что он ходячая катастрофа.  
\- Прошу прощения, я не хотел проявить неуважение, сэр… - извиняется Дерек.  
Ходячая Катастрофа только улыбается и гиперактивно теребит рукава своей рубашки.  
\- Да нет, всё справедливо, - он поднимает руки. - Я несравненный идиот.  
\- Нет, что вы! - настаивает Дерек, на коленях убирая беспорядок. Если из-за этого он получит свою первую жалобу…  
\- Эй, давайте я помогу… - парень хватается за дело, собирая подносы и растяжки с надписью «Арджент и МакКолл», каким-то образом тоже оказавшиеся на полу, и их глаза встречаются, и зрачки у этого парня расширяются, и они оба будто замирают, и один из них теряет равновесие, и они падают назад…  
Дерек каким-то образом умудряется удержаться, а Ходячая Катастрофа с шумом падает на задницу. Правда, не так сильно, как мог бы, если бы Дерек не поймал его за руки. Но все подносы снова на полу.  
\- Твою мать! - взвизгивает парень, развалившись на полу. - Простите! Я не хотел, я…  
Он так нервничает, что смотреть больно.  
\- Всё в порядке.  
Дерек молит бога, чтобы его сёстры не наблюдали всё это из кухни.  
Возникает неловкая пауза, когда Дерек понимает, что сидит, согнувшись, прямо между ног у этого парня, и Ходячая Катастрофа тоже это замечает и, извернувшись, вскакивает, глядя на собственные ноги и едва не врезавшись задом Дереку в лицо.  
\- Ой… я…  
Он задевает стойку с шампанским, и Дерек едва удерживает вскрик, когда та накреняется. К счастью, она не опрокидывается, но Дерек пытается запомнить, что её надо передвинуть куда-нибудь в более безопасное место, и как можно скорее.  
\- О боже, мне правда так жаль! - Ходячая Катастрофа немножко вспотел, а на щеках ближе к подбородку появились светло-розовые пятна.  
Он запускает руку в волосы, и Дерек совершенно неожиданно чувствует непреодолимую…  
Жалость. Это точно жалость.  
Жалость, которая, так уж получилось, немножко перехватывает ему дыхание.  
\- Я не.. не всегда так себя веду. Честное слово!  
\- Конечно, сэр, - Дерек кивает, хотя и не особенно ему верит.  
Он одним глазом наблюдал за парнем весь день, хотя и старался этого не делать. Тот носился вокруг перед церемонией, направляя людей в разные стороны, разговаривал по телефону, продирался сквозь (очень милую и вообще-то довольно смешную) речь шафера. Болтал всё время, махал руками, ерошил собственные волосы до тех пор, пока его причёска не стала смахивать на гнездо. И всё это было, в своём странном роде, завораживающе. Дерек представить себе не может его неподвижным.  
Хотя прямо сейчас он застыл, как столб, и неуверенно смотрит на Дерека своими большими глазами…  
Может, перестать на него пялиться? Дерек понимает, что уже какое-то время сидит на коленях перед бедным парнем, неотрывно на него глядя. Что там Кора говорила про то, что не помешает дать клиенту свой номер?..  
\- Я просто хотел… В смысле, уже какое-то время… - Ходячая Катастрофа прикусывает губу, пытаясь справиться со словами. - Можно задать вам… вопрос?  
Дерек кивает и молчит, что вообще-то ужасно невежливо, но глаза у парня блестят, полные надежды. Дерек не может отвести взгляд от его зубов, прикусивших нижнюю губу.  
\- Вот ты где! - роскошная блондинка обнимает парня за плечо.  
Ах, да, вспоминает Дерек. Его девушка. Седьмой столик.  
\- Не даёшь официантам скучать, я смотрю? - она с широкой улыбкой смотрит на окружающее их разрушение и слегка подталкивает парня в бок.  
Дерек игнорирует тянущее чувство внутри, заметив лёгкость в их отношениях. Напоминает себе, что едва знает этого парня. И он гость. И у него есть девушка.  
И Дерек не ходит на свидания.  
\- Стайлз восхищается вашей самоотверженной работой, вы знаете? Тааак сильно, - девушка всё ещё улыбается.  
Ходячая Катастрофа как будто ещё больше смутился, и Дереку кажется, что он что-то пропустил. У них какие-то странные взаимоотношения, но… но. Это не его дело. Он официант. Он здесь для того, чтобы улыбаться, подавать напитки и быть невидимым. Профессиональным.  
\- Ничего страшного, - уверяет их Дерек, быстро добирая осколки и пытаясь покинуть гостей.  
Ему должно быть стыдно даже за такие мысли об этом парне. Когда он встаёт, Ходячая Катастрофа делает шаг назад, чтобы освободить ему место, и моментально спотыкается о стул позади себя. Он не падает, только довольно сильно ударяется бедром об угол и выдаёт некоторое количество отборных ругательств. Дерек протягивает руку, чтобы поддержать его.  
\- Как не стыдно! - пожилая дама снова проходит мимо со своей оравой детей, большинство из которых громко хихикают над звуками, исходящими от парня.  
Господи, он как ураган.  
Очень, очень милый ураган. С прелестно вздёрнутым носом и маленькими родинками, рассыпанными по коже.  
Дерек чувствует лёгкий запах его лосьона после бритья - и снова это тянущее чувство внутри.  
Уже четыре года…  
Господи.  
\- Простите! - Ходячая Катастрофа снова морщится и путается в их же ногах.  
Дерек еле умудряется удержать их.  
Парень смотрит на собственные ноги как на предателя, и Дерек мог бы поклясться, что слышит его хныкающее «да за что вы со мной это делаете?».  
\- Всё нормально, - Дерек неловко придерживает его и отходит на шаг, когда парень издаёт какой-то придушенный звук, заметив, как близко друг к другу они стоят.  
Личное пространство. Дерек старается его сохранять.  
\- Да ничего не нормально…  
Ходячая Катастрофа взмахивает руками для убедительности, и его локоть задевает проходящую мимо женщину. Она еле успевает спасти свой напиток.  
\- Простите! О боже мой! - он так искренне расстраивается, и Дерек едва сдерживает порыв просто схватить его и удерживать в руках до конца вечера, раз уж больше ничего не помогает. - Эрика, помоги мне!  
Седьмой столик (очевидно, «Эрика») маниакально хихикает, обхватывая его руками. Наверно, и правда будет лучше, если она это сделает, думает Дерек, стараясь не делать кислое лицо.  
\- Очень извиняюсь за моего друга, - она снова улыбается Дереку, и ему кажется, что стакан вина в её руке уже подействовал. - Он таким становится, когда его мучает жажда. Зверская жажда. Когда ему надо, чтобы кто-нибудь её утолил…  
\- Эрика! - парень шипит, и струйка пота стекает по его шее до ключиц. Верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстёгнуты.  
Дерек и сам немножко напрягается, он почти уверен, что его щёки начинают гореть. Он забыл, как разговаривать. Эрика ухмыляется, как будто она сказала самую смешную в мире шутку, но Дерек не может её понять.  
\- Я.. я мог бы принести вам попить, если хотите? - предлагает Дерек, откашлявшись. Он показывает на подносы со стаканами в глубине зала, подальше от Ходячей Катастрофы. - Я буду более чем рад вам услужить, сэр.  
Так-то лучше. Куда более профессиональная реакция.  
У парня отвисает челюсть.  
Седьмой столик выглядит так, будто она сейчас лопнет от восторга.  
\- Стайлзу бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы ему услу…  
\- Заткнись, он просто попить мне предложил! - Стайлз (это что, имя?) снова шипит, а его щёки с каждой секундой становятся всё розовее.  
И он теперь избегает смотреть Дереку в глаза.  
\- Ой, да не будь ты тряпкой, Стилински! Он тут всю ночь торчать не будет.  
Дерек всё ещё её не понимает.  
Стайлз смеётся (натянуто) и немножко пошатывается, когда Эрика отстраняется от него и уходит, закатив глаза, к другой группе гостей.  
\- Ну, я должен… - Стайлз показывает на её удаляющуюся фигуру.  
\- Конечно, - Дерек всё ещё старается быть учтивым. - Желаю вам и вашей девушке приятного вечера.  
Дерек слышит лёгкий писк позади себя, когда уходит, и проклинает себя за то, что упомянул его отношения. Он сегодня совсем не в лучшей форме, и виноваты в этом неуклюжие мужчины с трепетными ресницами.  
*  
Кора дает ему подзатыльник, когда он загружает посудомойку.  
\- Надо было номер ему дать.  
\- Я не знакомлюсь на работе.  
К тому же у него есть девушка, а Дерек просто… занят. И вообще.  
\- Да ты вообще никогда не знакомишься. Как будто я не видела, как ты на него влюблённо смотрел! А теперь ты скорее всего его никогда не увидишь. Надо было номер ему дать.  
\- Я не знакомлюсь на работе.  
Она ставит последнюю кастрюлю и долго молчит.  
\- Они любили своё дело.  
Дерек вздрагивает и чуть не врезается в стол, потому что она никогда не говорит об их родителях в прошедшем времени. Никогда.  
\- Но тебя они любили больше. Они бы хотели, чтобы ты прежде всего был счастлив.  
Она внимательно смотрит на него и уходит сквозь двойные двери.  
\- Помни об этом, придурок!  
*  
Перед уборкой Дерек решает чуть-чуть передохнуть на кухне. Он думал, что все гости ушли, но похоже это не так.  
\- Она не…  
Сковородка, свалившаяся со стола, лязгает об пол.  
\- Ой…  
Стайлз несколько секунд неловко жонглирует сковородкой, прежде чем всё-таки поймать и крепко прижать её к груди.  
У Дерека чуть душа в пятки не ушла.  
\- Она не моя девушка, - продолжает Стайлз, мягко ставя сковородку подальше от себя, для верности ещё и тихонько её оттолкнув.  
\- Вас тут заперли? - спрашивает Дерек, искренне переживая и не слушая Стайлза. - Вечеринка уже пару часов, как закончилась, вы…  
\- Я знаю, я через секунду уйду, честное слово! Я просто хотел извиниться! - он судорожно объясняет, как будто боится, что Дерек выставит его за дверь.  
\- Извиниться?  
Взгляд Стайлза падает на руки Дерека, на закатанные рукава, и наконец, на поспешно выпущенную из штанов рубашку.  
Было жарко, он хотел расслабиться! Он же не знал, что кто-то ещё здесь.  
\- Хм, да, - Стайлз наклоняется над столом и попутно сбивает банку со специями. - Господи боже мой.  
Когда он ставит её на место, Дерек замечает, что у него трясутся руки.  
\- Вы в порядке?  
\- Да, - у Стайлза ломается голос, он закрывает глаза, как будто злится на самого себя. - Я таким бываю, когда… нервничаю.  
\- Вам нужна помощь? Хотите, я позвоню кому-нибудь…  
\- Нет, нет, всё нормально, - галстук Стайлза совсем развязан и свободно висит вокруг его воротника, но он всё равно трёт шею, как будто что-то его душит. - Я просто… Я пытался спросить вас, раньше, не хотели бы вы, со мной, когда-нибудь, эээ…  
Дерек изо всех сил старается его понять, а руки у Стайлза всё ещё трясутся, так что он берёт их и сжимает в своих ладонях. Он надеется, что это поможет.  
У Стайлза расширяются глаза, он приоткрывает рот и как будто перестаёт дышать. Его руки немного липкие.  
\- У тебя такие большие руки! - выдаёт Стайлз, после чего немедленно приходит в ужас от самого себя. - Нет, это совсем не то, что я хотел сказать. Ээ, в смысле, я…  
Он отстраняется на пару шагов, забирая свои руки обратно, и снова тянет рукава своей рубашки. Наверное, нервная привычка.  
\- Прости, я совсем не умею это делать!  
\- Что делать? - спрашивает Дерек с любопытством.  
Стайлз смотрит на него так, будто думает, что Дерек шутит.  
\- Ничего, - говорит он как-то обречённо. - Просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль, ну, если я доставил тебе какие-то неудобства, или если слова Эрики доставили тебе…  
\- Неудобства? - Дерек совсем запутался.  
\- Да, - Стайлз облизывает губы.  
Он это делает очень часто.  
Они ничего. Розовые.  
\- Ты очень хороший официант, ну, я тебя видел в… ресторане твоей сестры? Таком понтовом месте, вверх по Гринвейл?  
Это не имеет никакого смысла. Стайлз ни разу не был «У Хэйлов» - Дерек бы как минимум запомнил уничтожение имущества.  
\- Конечно, внутри я не был никогда, мне это совсем не по карману! - он объясняет с самоуничижительным смешком. - Но я мимо хожу на работу, и видел тебя… пару раз, и ты всегда так хорошо делаешь свою работу, хотя конечно ты и без меня это знаешь! Но однажды я видел, как какой-то мужик в тебя вилкой швырнул, а ты был весь такой «ну и что», и это было так круто, и все знают, что это лучшее место в городе, и я восхищаюсь… тобой, и мне надо остановиться, а то я звучу, как сталкер.  
Голос Стайлза становится до сумасшедшего высоким.  
И тут до Дерека доходит.  
\- Это ты нас порекомендовал.  
\- Ну да, - говорит он с виноватой улыбкой. - Но, как я уже говорил, мне жаль. Я знаю, что ты пришёл сюда работать, и я правда собирался просто оставить тебя в покое и, может быть, наблюдать… со стороны, но потом Эрика вся такая «ооо, это разве не тот официант, о котором ты трындишь без умолку!», а дальше как лавина. Ужасающе огромная лавина, и ты не обязан терпеть эти домогательства, это совсем не круто…  
\- Домогательства? - Дерек всё ещё пытается его понять.  
\- Ну да, я про, ну.. слова моей подруги, - он еле договаривает и нервно ждёт ответа Дерека.  
\- Твоей девушки?  
\- Не моей девушки, - Стайлз взмахивает руками, подчёркивая свои слова. Дерек слишком запутался, чтобы обрадоваться этой новости.  
\- Она сказала, что у тебя жажда? Ты за это извиняешься?  
Cтайлз, поперхнувшись, врезается в какие-то ящики.  
\- Да? - Дерек чувствует, что морщит брови, потому что не может понять, к чему он ведёт.  
\- Да, но это жажда… - Стайлз смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, ожидая, что он поймёт. - Типа жажда твоего члена, чувак! Жажда целого стакана тебя.  
Теперь Дереков черёд опрокидывать подносы.  
Что?  
Он в смятении пытается их поймать, но они все шумно выпадают из его рук, попутно снося несколько кастрюль и сковородок.  
Жажда… чего? Господи.  
\- О боже, о боже! - голос Стайлза приглушён, потому что он пытается говорить сквозь свои руки. - Прости, прости, я просто… я уже ухожу, сейчас. Простите!  
\- Нет, стой! - останавливает его Дерек.  
Стайлз смешно замирает на месте с одной ногой, застывшей в воздухе.  
Может ему кто-нибудь напомнить, почему он не знакомится на работе? Он уверен, что этому есть хорошие причины, но не может вспомнить ни одной.  
\- Подожди, просто… - Дерек пару раз оборачивается вокруг себя, пытаясь найти…  
Наконец он вытаскивает блокнот из заднего кармана, случайно опрокидывая пару кастрюль.  
\- Вот, - он быстро черкает по бумаге, хотя сфокусироваться довольно сложно, и суёт листок Стайлзу в руки.  
Он расписался на поллиста. У него немного тряслись руки.  
Он не… четыре года… но боже…  
\- Что это? - Стайлз балансирует на одной ноге, но по его лицу медленно расплывается неуверенная улыбка. - Это…  
\- Это… мой номер телефона, - Дерек заикается. - В следующий раз, когда ты…  
Дерек не может это сказать. Не в своей рабочей униформе, господи.  
\- Ха, - это то же удивлённое «ха», что и раньше, но только теперь оно сопровождается глуповатой улыбкой и раскрасневшимся лицом. - Правда? Даже после того, как ты видел, как я вошёл в стену?  
Дерек кашляет. Особенно после того, как он увидел, как Стайлз вошёл в стену. - Да.  
Дерек искренне намеревается всё сделать правильно, пригласить его на пару свиданий для начала, чтобы узнать друг друга, но тут Стайлз теряет равновесие, пытаясь опереться на стол, сносит стойку с половниками на пол, и Дереку всё это так нравится, и прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он хотел…  
Он наклоняется для поцелуя, прикладывая усилия к тому, чтобы Стайлз не двигался, и надеется, что не слишком спешит.  
Похоже, что нет, если судить по тому, как Стайлз вскрикивает от удивления, потом перестаёт двигаться, а потом сладко стонет в его рот. По тому, как он вцепляется в воротник Дерековой рубашки и почти роняет их обоих на стол, спеша притянуть его как можно ближе. Да. Хорошо. Ближе - это хорошо. Определённо.  
Дерек точно слышит, как что-то разбивается вдребезги, когда они хватаются за что ни попадя, и шарят руками, и глупо спотыкаются о ноги друг друга.  
Они чуть-чуть теряют равновесие, и Дерек довольно сильно ударяется спиной, но это ничего, они ведь всё ещё целуются. И это хорошо. Так хорошо.  
Губы Стайлза на вкус такие же роскошные, как на вид, красивые, влажные, податливые, и Стайлз открывает свой рот и касается робко его зубов, и к чертям это всё, Дерек суёт свой язык в этот роскошный рот, и он не может думать…  
\- Как скоро я могу тебе позвонить? Потому что меня, по-моему, прямо сейчас обуяла жажда.  
Стайлз тяжело дышит, его ногти неловко впились в шею Дерека, и Дерек не мог бы сказать "нет" этим губам, даже если б захотел.  
\- Значит, нам надо немедленно её утолить, - это звучит нелепо, но зрачки Стайлза расширяются, и…  
Заниматься этим на кухне - так негигиенично, и его рабочее время, чёрт возьми, ещё не закончилось. Он толкает своё бердо между Стайлзовых ног, удивлённый его возбуждением, и тем, как Стайлз ахает и трётся о его ногу, прижимая его ближе и шепча бесконечным потоком всякие «о мой бог», «ты сногсшибательный» и «о да, так хорошо» Дереку в ухо, и…  
Дерек точно сможет найти время, чтобы сходить с этим парнем на свидание.  
Дерек сможет найти время для целой кучи вещей.  
Кора входит через полчаса. Сковородки всё ещё валяются на полу. Как и Дерековы штаны.  
Стайлз пару раз спотыкается о собственные шнурки.  
Кора поздравляет их. Как только может перестать смеяться.  
*  
Дерек только однажды знакомится на работе.  
И оно того стоит.

**Author's Note:**

> Специальное спасибо Хамяку за помощь и Илли за вдохновение (и за то, что подсадила меня на Teen Wolf %)


End file.
